


God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You

by dfkshkjs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfkshkjs/pseuds/dfkshkjs
Summary: Oikawa shows up at Iwaizumi's workplace right before closing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You

Iwaizumi Hajime (27), athletic trainer, had an hour left of his shift at work. It was a light day and he had no appointments, so he tasked himself with cleaning up to make closing easier for later. He was the only worker there at the time, with only a few regulars using the gym, so Iwaizumi began sorting the free weights and resistance bands.

The gym was L-shaped, with the entrance at one end (representing the top of the “L”), followed by cardio machines and then weight training machines. The wall in front these machines was mostly covered with a big mirror so people using them could see themselves, and the wall behind was mostly bare so that people could use it for their workouts. Iwaizumi was working in the corner of the “L,” just past the weight training machines, where the equipment was stored in racks and bins. 

He liked this routine, and he liked night shifts because the evening crowd tended to be more experienced, needing less personal guidance from him. These people also knew what time closing was and they were respectful of it, putting away all their equipment and heading out with a few minutes to spare. The gym members all knew each other and Iwaizumi by name so most nights ended with greetings and congratulations as they left the gym. The staff would leave shortly after everyone else since there wasn’t much left to do after these peaceful shifts.

Iwaizumi finished sorting the equipment and made his way around the corner to the other part of the gym. This section had two adjacent mirrors, one on the back wall and one on the side, so it was mostly used for stretching, free weights, and floor exercises. People in this section could see themselves from the front and side, so it was a popular place for people to go when they wanted to check their form. Iwaizumi wiped down the mats and stacked them neatly before cleaning the glass absentmindedly.

Ten minutes before closing, and Iwaizumi snapped out of his daydream to look around and see if anyone needed to be reminded of the time. All the members were almost done stretching and cooling down after their workout, if not already in or around the locker room--except for one man. He was running on the treadmill as if he was in the middle of warming up.

“Iwa-chan!” the man cooed, happy to have finally been noticed. 

“You know there’s only ten minutes until we close, right, Oikawa?” 

“I know you’ll make an exception for me, Iwa~”

“No I won’t. I’ll physically kick you out if I have to.” His voice was stern but the smirk on his face made it so that both men knew that he didn’t mean it. Although he was taken aback by Oikawa’s presence, he was also happy to see him. They lived together, but their schedules haven’t lined up lately so it was hard to spend quality time together. Oikawa could stay as long as he liked. Besides, he looked good like that. Iwaizumi wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to watch his boyfriend work out. 

Iwaizumi sat at the front desk, saying goodnight to everyone else as they left until it was only him and Oikawa in the gym. He began to lock up as if he were alone, trying his best to ignore the man who was just beginning his strength training routine. If Oikawa thought it was appropriate to disrupt Iwaizumi’s workplace right before closing, he’d have to earn his attention. 

The trainer had already done everything he had to do, so he rearranged equipment again to seem like he was busy. He was at the free weight rack, facing the wall, but he could feel the other man’s gaze on him. 

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Oikawa teased, “Come on, I need you to check my form.”

“Oh yeah? You can’t fool me either. You’ve had perfect form ever since we met.” Iwaizumi kept up the act, refusing to turn his head. He was too dignified to look this early. 

Part of this game they were playing together was because they were out of sync with each other. Oikawa travelled frequently for volleyball so he was almost never home, and when he was, his schedule was completely different than Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi loved his job but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being left behind while his boyfriend did great things and travelled the world. Even though Oikawa had a relatively stable personality at this point, it was impossible to stay the exact same person he was before. Every time he had a long break from sports, him and Iwaizumi had to get to know each other all over again. It was fun--like they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder--but it’s always a bit uncomfortable to have to get used to each other time and time again. They were sort of dancing around each other, too prideful to say what they wanted.

Oikawa had to upgrade to different methods of grabbing his lover’s attention. He walked over to stand behind Iwaizumi and got a bit too close to him as he reached an arm around him to grab a weight from the rack. The men didn’t make any contact, but they were close enough for Iwaizumi to pick up on his familiar scent and feel the heat radiating off of Oikawa’s body. 

“Sorry, I need one of these~” Oikawa whispered, not sounding sorry at all as he pulled away. 

Iwaizumi tried not to react as he continued pretending to sort the weights, but it was hard to hide when his body tensed up. Oikawa noticed it, but he respected the game so he smiled to himself before migrating to the nearest bench. He began doing bicep curls where he could see himself from the front and side, so he was also able to see Iwaizumi’s reflection in the side mirror. 

He was usually pretty silent when he worked out, but considering that it was just him and his boyfriend, Oikawa started exaggerating his exhales and straining noises. He knew he was succeeding when he caught Iwaizumi sneaking glances in the mirror. The tension was driving him crazy. 

When Oikawa did his tricep curls, he decided to stand up. His white shirt was soaked with sweat, making it see-through. His strong torso was on display as he lifted both arms above his head and pivoted at the elbows, sending the weight behind him with an inhale and a smooth, controlled motion. Perfect form, as always, and Iwaizumi’s glances were getting less and less sneaky. 

Oikawa’s grunts started sounding more lewd during his final reps, causing his boyfriend to abandon his pride and full-on stare. 

“That stare isn’t what I’d call safe for work, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa giggled.

“I already punched out, you dumbass.”

The tension was driving Iwaizumi mad as well, and he was just as pent up as the other boy. He watched Oikawa’s muscles rhythmically flex and relax in sync with his breaths, which sounded more like moans at this point. 

“You should take your shirt off, Oikawa. It’s soaked.”

Oikawa tossed his shirt at Iwaizumi on his way to return the weight to its rack. He teased Iwaizumi a little bit, lifting up Iwaizumi's shirt to peek at his chest. “It’s not fair if you’re wearing one,” he whined, which earned him a swift slap on the wrist. 

Oikawa winced and pulled out a mat to do sit-ups on, then laid on his back and got to work, loudly as ever. It was becoming too much for Iwaizumi to handle. 

Iwaizumi appeared kneeling in front of Oikawa’s feet and pushed his knees apart. “I hope you brought lube,” he said, leaning forward. He supported himself with one hand on the mat on either side of Oikawa’s chest, as he lowered his face closer to Oikawa to look him in the eyes for the first time. 

In response, Oikawa reached for a small bottle in the front pocket of his shorts. He held the bottle between their faces before taking his shorts off. His erection was barely contained by his underwear, which he let Iwaizumi take off. He was layig on his back fully naked as he watched Iwaizumi lean back into the kneeling position and coat his fingers in lube. 

Oikawa gasped when he felt the cold, wet fingers circling his hole. Iwaizumi was slow and gentle, getting used to the feeling of Oikawa again. He stuck in his fingertip and Oikawa was already more than loose enough to take it, but Iwaizumi took it out and kept teasing his rim. 

“Iwa-”

“You’ve been teasing me since you got here,” Iwaizumi interrupted. He paused to loosen his own pants just enough to get more comfortable. “You can’t show up at my workplace after closing and then tell me what to do.”

“Are you actually mad?”

Iwaizumi was silent. He had no right to be mad, so why was he acting like this? Having different schedules is just part of adult life. He couldn’t possibly ask for a better boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but feel frustrated by the lack of affection he’d been getting from Oikawa lately. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. 

“Iwaizumi?”

“No. I’m not mad. I just miss you. We’ve gotten out of sync.”

Oikawa was entirely genuine when he said, “I miss you too, and I want you. That’s why I came here.” He knew exactly what his boyfriend meant.

Iwaizumi laughed. 

“What?”

“Nothing! It’s sweet that you planned this. You brought lube and everything. Your dedication… it’s ridiculous most of the time but it reminds me of why I fell in love with you. No one does it like you, Sexykawa.” 

Oikawa laughed too. This was the first time since he’s gotten back where Iwaizumi felt comfortable enough to joke like that. They were connected by their laughter, and both men began to feel more comfortable around each other. “Look at that, we’re already synching up again! Now, stick them in already!”

Next thing he knew, three fingers were pumping in and out of him. Iwaizumi could always find his sweet spot right away. With each touch, Oikawa slowly lost control until he was beet red and gasping for more. 

“You look so good like that, Oikawa…” A strong hand reached for his hips, pulling his ass onto Iwaizumi’s knees to give him a better angle. “I missed you so much…” Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s eyes hungrily scan every detail of his body. He saw his own erection laying heavy on his stomach, begging to be touched, but he wouldn’t dare do it unless Iwaizumi told him to. “It’s been far too long since I’ve had you.” 

Oikawa’s hips were pulled even closer so that he could feel the hard bulge in Iwaizumi’s pants against his ass. “Iwa, take it off- Ah! I want to feel you,” he choked out.

Iwaizumi took one hand off of Oikawa’s hips and used it to pull down his pants just enough to reveal his hard-on. Then he decided to take his fingers out of Oikawa, offering his clean hand to Oikawa to help him stand up. 

As soon as Oikawa was up, he pulled Iwaizumi’s pants and underwear down to his ankles as Iwaizumi took off his shirt. Iwaizumi applied lube to himself and pushed the other man into the wall. They were facing each other and Iwaizumi used both hands to lift his boyfriend up so he could access him better. He wasted no time entering him, both men groaning as he pushed himself in. 

Oikawa’s upper back was leaning against the wall and Iwaizumi made sure to lift him high enough that he got a clear view of the mirror in front of him. 

“So soft and wet… you feel so good around me… nngh,” Iwaizumi breathed. He quickly found a rhythm that had Oikawa screaming as he was being pounded into. From right over his lover’s shoulder, Oikawa had a full view of Iwaizumi’s body in the mirror. “Touch yourself for me, won’t you, Oikawa? You’d look so good if you did that,”

Oikawa quickly got to work using the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders for support. He was already extremely sensitive, so he inhaled sharply at the first touch. He pumped in sync with Iwaizumi’s thrusts as he stared into the mirror. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi panted, “So beautiful.”

Iwaizumi’s bare back, ass, and legs were on full display, glistening with sweat. Oikawa watched his muscles move rhythmically as he thrusted into him, lifting Oikawa as if he weighed nothing and holding him steadily against the wall. Oikawa watched his own legs hanging on either side of his lover's torso, failing to stay still. Despite the jolting and trembling and toe-curling, he felt entirely safe in Iwaizumi’s unfaltering arms. 

As he felt the combined effects of the thrusting and pumping in perfect sync, Oikawa’s vision started to blur. He knew he was close. 

“I-Iwa-”

“It’s okay. Cum for me,”

Oikawa screamed as he came onto his chest, ass clenching around Iwaizumi who was sent over the edge as well. They both rode out their orgasms before Iwaizumi pulled out and gently lowered Oikawa onto the floor. He kneeled between Oikawa’s legs and both men leaned forward onto each other, panting as they came down from their high. “I missed you, Iwa.”

“I missed you too, so much… I shouldn’t have been so mean to you earlier. I was happy to see you.”

Oikawa nodded to show that he understood. He knew that Iwaizumi was just as pent up as he was, and that he just had a different way of showing it. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathed, moving to sit beside Oikawa and rest his head on his shoulder. Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand and gently stroked it with his thumb until both men had cooled down. 

They cleaned off together in the locker room shower and walked home hand in hand for the first time in ages. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha get it?? the title is an n'sync song


End file.
